objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Clicker
Object Clicker is a game created by ButterBlaziken230. Gameplay In Object Clicker, you click a coin in the middle of the screen to earn money, which in this game is counted by coins. Once you have earned enough money, then you can buy Speaker Boxes. Speaker Boxes can automatically generate money at one second intervals. Multiple of the same speaker box can be bought, however their prices will raise the more times you buy them. You can also double your clicker so that instead of getting 1 coin per click you can get 2, and so on. However, the prices are very high. Eventually, you can get Diamond Coins. To get diamond coins, you need to have at least 10B coins. 1B regular coins is equal to one Diamond Coin. Speaker Boxes *'Wooden Speaker Box' is the first Speaker Box in the game. It initially costs 100 coins. The Wooden Speaker Box creates 1 coin per second. *'Rusty Speaker Box' is the second Speaker Box in the game. It initially costs 500 coins and creates 4 coins per second. *'Metal Speaker Box' is the third Speaker Box, which initially costs 1500 coins and creates 15 coins per second. *'Steel Speaker Box' is the fourth Speaker Box which initially costs 7000 coins and creates 75 coins per second. Although it may seem like it’s a clone of Metal Speaker Box in appearance, Steel Speaker Box has a lighter colour and is more shiny. *'Brick Speaker Box' is the fifth Speaker Box which initially costs 16000 coins and creates 150 coins per second. *'Gold Speaker Box' is the sixth Speaker Box which initially costs 35000 coins and creates 300 coins per second. *'Gold Double Speaker Box' is the seventh Speaker Box which initially costs 95000 coins and creates 500 coins per second. *'Gold Quad Speaker Box' is the eighth Speaker Box. It initially costs 200000 coins and creates 1000 coins per second. *'Diamond Speaker Box' is the ninth Speaker Box. It initially costs 1M coins and creates 2000 coins per second. *'Diamond Double Speaker Box' is the tenth Speaker Box. It initially costs 1.5M coins and creates 10000 coins per second. *'Diamond Quad Speaker Box' is the eleventh Speaker Box, which initially costs 3M coins and creates 30000 coins per second. *'Ruby Speaker Box' is the twelfth Speaker Box, which initially costs 10M coins and creates 60000 coins per second. *'Ruby Double Speaker Box' is the thirteenth Speaker Box, which initially costs 30M and creates 125000 coins per second. *'Ruby Quad Speaker Box' is the fourteenth Speaker Box, which initially costs 80M and creates 250000 coins per second. *'Emerald Speaker Box' is the fifteenth Speaker Box. It initially costs 240M and creates 400000 coins per second. *'Emerald Double Speaker Box' is the sixteenth Speaker Box. It initially costs 450M and creates 600000 coins per second. *'Emerald Quad Speaker Box' is the seventeenth Speaker Box, which initially costs 900M coins and creates 1M coins per second. *'Titanium Speaker Box' is the eighteenth Speaker Box, which initially costs 1.7B coins and creates 3M coins per second. *'Titanium Double Speaker Box' is the nineteenth Speaker Box. This speaker box initially costs 3B coins and creates 10M coins per second. *'Titanium Quad Speaker Box' is the 20th Speaker Box. It initially costs 6B and creates 25M coins per second. Pets Once Diamond Coins are unlocked, the ability to purchase pets is unlocked. More info about this is on Object Clicker/Pets Page 1. Update Log *V1.1 - the first update in the game. Added Steel Speaker Box and Brick Speaker Box. *V1.2 - the second update in the game. Added Gold Speaker Box, Gold Double Speaker Box, Gold Quad Speaker Box and Diamond Speaker Box. *V1.3 - in this update, which is the third, the Diamond Double Speaker Box and Diamond Quad Speaker Box were added. *V1.4 - in this update, the Ruby Speaker Box and the Ruby Double Speaker Box were added. However, Clicker upgrades were also added. *V1.5 - in this update, the Ruby Quad Speaker Box was added. Additionally, the Emerald Speaker Box and its Double and Quad versions were added. *V1.6 - in this update, the Titanium Speaker Box and the Double and Quad versions were added, along with Pets and Tokens. Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Games